My Winter Journey
by black-gundam-child
Summary: A girl meets her first love in high school, but it's not long before he's taken away from her. But what happens after ten years of painful memories and someone who looks exactly like him?
1. Default Chapter

My Winter Journey

By: Black-Gundam-Child

This is my first fic so please go easy on me. But anyway I hope you guys enjoy the story so R & R!

Note: I don't own the characters of Gundam Wing, but I would like too. 

Chapter 1: Prologue

I think that everyone has their own personal journey in their own special season. Like there are people who fall in love in the summer, spring, or fall, or sometimes they're reunited with a long lost relative or something. But my story is different. I want to share my winter journey of romance with you. And this is how it goes…

The snow piling outside the window was proof enough that winter had already come once again. Students began to rush out of their classes eager to get home and talk on the phone and play with all the rest of those modern things. But even through the cold weather, sat a lonely girl in the school garden, playing a beautiful tune on her instrument. Everyone who passed by didn't even notice her, except for one boy.

He walked over to her and sat down on the stonewall next to her. He listened for some time, while looking at other things around in the garden, but then he looked up and noticed how fast her fingers glided over the keys, never once missing a single beat. He was amazed.

He just kept staring at her for a while until she finally looked up and in a soft, kind voice asked, "Why are you staring at me?"

When the boy looked at her face he was in so much awe of her beauty, he wondered why he didn't notice her before. During this whole time he was thinking he still kept staring at her, and was finally taken out of his trace by her innocent voice again.

"Um…are you okay?" She asked.

"Oh sure…sorry!"

He could already feel a light blush coming over his cheeks from the embarrassment, but he managed to tell her, "Sorry, I know staring is kind of rude, but I couldn't help but be amazed at how you play your flute so well."

"I've been at it for seven years now but that doesn't matter," she explained.

"Talk about dedication. But anyway, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Heero Yuy and I'm a senior here," he said casually.

"You're lucky since you come from this school. I'm new here and my name's Relena Peacecraft, and I'm a senior too."

"You are? Wow, no wonder I hadn't ever seen you before, you're new. You look kind of lonely though, and I think you could use some friends."

"Yes, I think I definitely could Heero. Could I count you as my first?" She questioned.

"Yah, but trust me, you'll have a lot more by the end of this school year."

A/N: So how did you guys like it? Was it okay? Please read and review so I can see your guy's opinion. Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2: The BreakUp Plan

My Winter Journey

By: Black-Gundam-Child

A/N: I really hope you guys liked the prologue even though it was short. sweat drop. My fault. Well, anyway this chapter is longer and some characters I made up are put into this too. Read and review!

Chapter 2: The Break-Up Plan

During the weeks that went by, Relena met a lot of new people thanks to Heero. He introduced her to all his friends including: Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Jared.

But Relena was a girl too, so the boys introduced her their girlfriends: Hilde, Kalisa, Catherine, and Sally.

**Relena's POV:**

Everything's been going fine for me in school ever since I met Heero. He introduced me to all of his friends and I think they're all very nice people. We always hang out together at the mall and spend every moment we can hanging around with each other.

Another thing to add to my perfect life is that I'm Heero's girlfriend! Last week he told me that I am the nicest, prettiest, and clumsiest girl he knows, and he wants me to be his girlfriend. I was so excited because I really like him too and I think he's my first love!

In my mind this is a perfect life, except for one thing, or to be exact, person. Her name is Larika Kanashiki. Everyday she can magically find a new way to torture me. I know I sound like a wimp, but every time she executes her plan, either a teacher is around to stop her, or else one of my friends are there. I feel really helpless.

**Next Day**

"Hey Relena! Come over here or else Duo might just finish your breakfast for you!" Called Hilde.

Relena just shook her head. Over the last few weeks she had learned about all her friends personalities, and she definitely knew that Duo would eat her food.

She hurried over to the table and greeted everyone with bouncy "Good morning" and started her breakfast. Usually Relena met everyone in the cafeteria a little earlier, but today she was a little late and it had almost cost her breakfast. This morning it was bacon, eggs, and rice. It was her favorite and she was really hungry so she just dug in not caring who saw her.

But unknown to her someone was watching as she ran through her morning routine.

"Look at her Stacie! She just shoves all that food in her mouth without any manners! It's sooo gross!" Said Larika.

"I know, they should send her to one of those behavior classes," replied Stacie, Larika's best friend.

They continued watching Relena and her friends until the bell rang and then they started off to class.

**During Class**

"Larika what's your plan for 'Miss Perfect' today?" Asked Stacie.

Larika thought for a moment and then she said, "I think I'm starting to take a liking to that hottie, Heero, and you see how she's his girlfriend right? Well, I want him to be my guy and I can't do that if she's like a magnet stuck to him can I?"

"Oh, I see. I heard that he considers Relena the most important person in his life, and vise versa. But if this works, she's not going to have anything to do with him anymore," commented Stacie.

Larika just smiled at the thought of Heero being all hers. She could do whatever she wanted with him, and with all the props in place, all she would need now is the starring guy. Heero Yuy.

**Later That Day**

"Heero! Heero come over here!" Yelled Larika.

Heero, hearing Larika yelling thought that this could only mean trouble. But going against his common sense he went over to her and asked what she wanted.

"Well, you see Heero, I just wanted to let you know that, that new girl Relena-"

"What about Relena?" Responded Heero as he cut her off.

"As I was saying, the new girl Relena, she's very close to you is she not?" Questioned Larika.

"Whatever you're trying to say, say it Larika," replied Heero impatiently.

"Jeez, pushy pushy." She teased. "But anyway, I just wanted to let you know, she's not as close to you as you think she is. I heard her talking trash about you in the library."

"Whatever you liar, I don't have time for you."

"Heero I suggest you listen to me. Relena's a fraud and you should stay away from her. That way you've got nothing to lose," the cruel girl emphasized as he was walking away.

That night when Heero got home, he thought about what Larika had said to him during lunch _'I heard her talking trash about you in the library.'_ He wasn't sure whether he should believe her or not. Larika was known as a big time liar around the whole school. But what if for once she was telling the truth? She was right about I would have nothing to lose if I stayed away from her. But I think that I should confront Relena about this first he concluded.

#Ring Ring Ring#

#Ring Ring Ring#

"Hello?" Greeted Relena as she answered the phone.

"Hey Relena this is Heero."

"Oh, hi Heero!"

"I wanted to know if I could talk to you privately tomorrow in the park after school," said Heero.

"After School? Sure," answered his girlfriend.

"Alright thanks, see you at school tomorrow!" He responded.

"Okay bye!"

_I wonder what that was all about, thought Relena._

A/N: Larika's such an evil person, just like me. Buah hahahaha! Just joking. Well, anyway R & R and I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. 


End file.
